


Nobody But You

by submarinebunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Chenle and Jisung learn that honesty is always the best policy when it comes to the matters of the heart.





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renhyuck (thereisnoreality)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/gifts).



> Original prompt: Character A spends a lot of time pining after Character C and complains a lot to their best friend Character B who has been painfully in love with Character A for a very long time.

Living in a foreign country was hard, Chenle could tell you that much, but despite missing his family and his friends back in China, he wasn’t exactly miserable in Korea. Sure, he still had some issues with the language, and college is hard anywhere in the world, but he had a nice network of friends he could rely on.

First, there was Sicheng, his roommate. He was the first person Chenle met in Korea, and thankfully he was also Chinese, so he helped Chenle a lot when the boy was first adapting to the new country. Although he seemed rather shy and cold at first, he quickly took Chenle under his wing and introduced him to his other friends, like Dongyoung, the law student who volunteered to be his tutor, and Yukhei, the loud basketball player who never seemed to feel down.

But most importantly, Sicheng had introduced him to Jisung. Chenle could never forget the day Sicheng arrived home saying a new kid had just joined their dance crew, and that he was a little awkward, but incredibly adorable, which meant he would be the perfect friend for Chenle. He could not have been more right.

They first met when Sicheng took Jisung to their apartment after practice with the excuse of teaching him a particular move from their routine, only to leave the boy alone in their living room as he took a “well-deserved beauty nap”. Luckily for Jisung, Chenle saw him and invited him to play videogames. Now, almost two years later, the two were inseparable. Sure, Chenle would still go out with Sicheng and Yukhei, but he just didn’t feel as happy if Jisung wasn’t with him. Maybe that was a side effect of having a crush on the younger boy, maybe it wasn’t - who could tell? Certainly not Chenle. All he knew was that he liked Jisung romantically just as much as he enjoyed their friendship, but he’d rather be caught dead before admitting it to him. He almost had to come clean once, and it was the worst experience he had ever gone through. 

You see, you’d think that a busy lawyer like Dongyoung, who also tutored a few Chinese boys in his spare time, wouldn’t have time to notice meaningless things like one of said Chinese boys having a crush on his best friend. Sure, that best friend was the little brother of his long-term boyfriend and roommate, so he did see both Chenle and Jisung pretty much every day, but still! It really came as a surprise when he asked Chenle about it, and as much as Chenle tried to cut the conversation short, Dongyoung, ever the blabbermouth, kept prodding and asking questions as a true mother hen. He only stopped when he saw Jisung walking through the front door, and then procceeded to leave with some nonsense excuse of taking Jaehyun on a date (everyone knew their date nights were on Thursdays, not Mondays!)

Jisung had overheard them talking about Chenle’s crush, so he casually asked his best friend about it, because that’s what best friends do, right? They talk about their love interests who are more often than not people who are not involved in the conversation in the first place! So, when Jisung asked Chenle who was the lucky person, Chenle panicked. He obviously couldn’t tell him the truth and risk making things awkward between them (Jisung was definitely awkward enough!) or even losing their friendship. And then a tall boy with a loud voice and an even louder personality jumped on his mind, and he quickly lied and said he had a crush on Yukhei. Chenle thought Jisung looked both confused and disappointed when he heard it, but he chose not to think too much into it.

At that point, Chenle was in too deep. He couldn’t just back out and admit he was lying, could he? No! So he tried to cover it up by talking about “Yukhei” to Jisung whenever they met. Little did Jisung know that all those compliments and loving words were actually directed at him.

 

Jisung felt bad for Chenle, he really did. After all, he knew exactly what it was like to have an unrequited crush on one of your friends - although, in Jisung’s case, it had long moved past the “crush” status. He was head over heels in love with Chenle, he was certain of it, but he could never do anything about it. He had heard the boy talking about Yukhei way too many times to try and get in the middle of it. So, as the great best friend that he was, he kept listening to it all and hiding his feelings deep, deep inside. The thing that bothered Jisung the most, though, was keeping another secret, one that indirectly involved Chenle as well. 

Earlier that year, his childhood best friend, Donghyuck, had gone to him with a dilemma: he was dating a boy and they both loved each other very much, but for some reason the boy was adamant about them keep their relationship hidden from everyone. He felt bad, as he thought the boy was ashamed of him, and it took a lot of encouraging from Jisung to get him to actually open up to his boyfriend. A few days later, Donghyuck had told him the rest of the story: the boy was the captain of the university’s basketball team, and their coach was incredibly superstitious. Ever since they lost the title one year because their star player broke up with his girlfriend on the day of the final match, the players weren’t allowed to enter new relationships during the season, as he believed it was bad luck. A crazy man, really, but the boy couldn’t risk losing his place in the team and, consequently, his scholarship, so Donghyuck agreed to keep their relationship a secret for his sake. The boy’s name, you ask? Wong Yukhei.

Jisung didn’t know what to do. He had promised Donghyuck he would keep their secret, because it was a big deal after all, but he could also see his best friend falling more and more in love with Yukhei at each passing day, and he wanted to at least try to lessen his heartbreak. So, when Chenle came to him one day saying he had decided to move on from his crush because he found out they were in a relationship, Jisung was ecstatic. He could not only try to make Chenle fall for him instead, but also talk to Chenle about the secret! He had always been bad at keeping his mouth shut, so ever since he found out about Donghyuck and Yukhei, he had distanced himself from Chenle and gone to Donghyuck instead. He knew it wasn’t fair on his best friend, but he just couldn’t risk it.

 

Of course Jisung would already have plans. Of course he had agreed to go with Donghyuck to the basketball finals. Chenle should have seen it coming, really - they were boyfriends now, and that’s what boyfriends do, right? They go with each other to watch sports games that none of them really care about just because they can, to flaunt their perfect relationship in front of other people who may or may not be in love with one of them! It was nice of Jisung to offer for him to come along, but he wasn’t going to thirdwheel their date just like that. It was honestly a little weird how much Jisung had insisted, but since Chenle was the only one of the three who actually understood how basketball works, he figured that was probably the reason.

What he did NOT expect was to receive a message from Sicheng asking him to come along for the match. Apparently Yukhei had a big surprise planned for after the final whistle? That definitely got Chenle intrigued, and so he went with his roommate, hoping that they would find a seat in the opposite direction of Jisung and Donghyuck and their lovey dovey ways.

His biggest surprise of the night, however, was yet to come - seeing Yukhei, all sweaty, gold medal on his chest, MVP trophy on his hand, run to the stands and kiss Donghyuck square on the lips as the crowds - Jisung included - cheered was surely a very intriguing scene, to say the least.

 

“Lele! You came! I can’t believe you ditched me to come with Sicheng-hyung!”

“I - Yeah - What was that?”

“Look, I know you’re probably still not over Yukhei, and-”

“How are you so chill? Xuxi just kissed your boyfriend!”

“My what now?”

“Donghyuck! Your boyfriend!”

“Lele, Hyuckie’s not my boyfriend! He’s dating Yukhei, remember? Crazy coach, secret relationship, yadda yadda yadda?”

“HYUCKIE’S DATING XUXI??” Chenle’s voice reached its highest pitch ever.

“You… You didn’t know?”

“No! Of course not! Do I sound like I knew?”

“But you told me you had given up on Yukhei because he was in a relationship!”

“I - I guess I did say that, didn’t I? Silly me! Hahaha-”

“Wait, why did you say Donghyuck was my boyfriend?”

“I - I think Sicheng-ge is calling me…”

“Chenle, he’s talking to Hyuckie and Yukhei right now, I can see him from here.”

“Fine! It’s just… You guys were hanging out a lot, and the other day I overheard Sicheng-ge saying he had a mysterious boyfriend, and the day before that I overheard Jaehyun-hyung telling Dongyoung-hyung about you having a crush on someone, so I just connected the dots and…”

“Ugh, my brother is the most embarrassing person ever!”

“So you don’t have a crush on Hyuckie-hyung?”

“No, silly, I have a crush on you!”

“What now?”

“I have a crush on you, okay? I’m sorry, I know you-”

“Oh my God, Jisung, we’re both idiots!”

“Wha-”

“It’s been you all along, silly!” Chenle said, surging forward and capturing Jisung’s lips in a chaste kiss that only lasted for a brief moment.

“What about Yukhei?”

“I lied because I was scared of telling you the truth…”

“So you like me?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I love you.”

“Good, because I love you too!” Jisung said. It was his turn to kiss Chenle now.

**Author's Note:**

> dear friend,   
> i hope you enjoy this piece! i'm really sorry if this isn't what you had in mind. i wanted to give you more pining and more misunderstandings but my writer's block got in my way ):
> 
> feedback is highly appreciated! thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
